xunonvegafandomcom-20200213-history
Land of Eternal Chaos
Information The Land of Eternal Chaos also known as the Land of Chaos and Nesirra is an island about the same size of the Land of the Beast that is located in the ocean, inside of the Northern Frontier. That’s governed by the Sagacious Arbitrary. As a land rich in trade and luxurious gems and oars it is often home to many trades and treaties. Not only this but unlike many other lands this one aligns itself on the topic of the Rage Affinity, and was created by the Ancient Indominance or Fury giving it the title of Land of Chaos. The weather of Chaos is tropical most of the year round, and there is snow on top of the mountains on the islands. Not only does the formations of the islands bring natural defense for the land, the Daimyō chooses to live on the island in the middle of all for where the Heart of Chaos lies. Geography The Land of Chaos a formation of three islands surrounding one main smaller island. Like the name suggests upon reaching the islands it seems chaotic with many jagged rocks lining the out sides of many of the paths to the islands giving it the name the name Sea of Pandemonium. The only way to reach the main island, the Heart of Chaos, from the outside are dangerous channels filled with dead ships and giant deadly looking rock formations, they are called the Channels of Turmoil. This is only from the outside, once inside the islands, near the three bigger, there coast land and beaches and deeper in is lush jungle. Some of the larger rocks within the channels are mined for the minerals that are found within the land that are used to craft new inventions and etc at the local shops, also there is an area of the sea that has no jagged or deadly pillars that is called the Calm Stretch. That is located west of North Korono, this is where most of the trading weaponry, armor and inventory are sold. People usually stop by the weapon shop for modifications, upgrades, or purchases in order to participate in the Coliseum. It is commonly said that North Korono and South Korono have a much more fair price even as two of the most hazardous parts of the islands. Cities South Korono Their government is run by the Sagacious Arbitrary. The War Lord is the head of the guild hall and its council making all final decisions for a guild or a team that is formed in South Korono, teams can only be formed by either a grandmaster of the Divine Academy in Capitol City or at this location by a War Lord. The city is located South of North Korono on the ground level, while there are outpost located on the three other islands above it. Within the city people or students of each type of combat classes are stationed there in order to create a team or form a guild. The creation of a guild requires enough money to purchase one of the guild halls while forming a Team does not require money at all and can be done in order to produce the name or importance of this team. All battle active classes are on missions assigned by the leaders of their guild or team. The city is one of the most famous like North Korono for the coliseum and Capitol City for its Academy and Etheria Tree. North Korono North Korono is on ground level at the north side of the Land of Chaos and the outpost is where the Coliseum takes place. Everyone is allowed to participate in the coliseum to test their abilities. Strong weapons are forged in this city as well as armor. This is also where most of the Lands trading takes places there is also the town South Korono that is located there which the main hub for trading in information to take place. Unlike other cities this one is on the ground level of the land and is more of a modernly built. East Nazono East Nazono is the floating island on the east side of the Heart of Chaos and is the most dangerous island of the four. The training facility for , and there is many natural springs located there, the outpost there is the second smallest at one fifth. West Nazono West Nazono is the floating island on the west side of the Heart of Chaos and Zuphina, the second largest number of active swordsmen is stationed here at the floating island. Heart of Chaos Heart of Chaos (Pheonix Crest) is the floating island in the center of the Land of Chaos and is the home of the War Lord that watches over Nesirra. The island is protected by the War Lord of Nesirra and an elite guard called the Infernal Shade (made of many assassins and swordsmen) that is led by Yazuri Lorosia, the 1st Captain of the Shinjin. Notable Clans * Lorosia Clan * Ryono Clan * Ichizuki Clan Category:Locations